


The Bedtime Story

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Once Upon a Time...", Ficlet, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick and David attempt to tell their niece a bedtime story.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 10: "Once Upon a Time..."

Patrick’s phone buzzed as he sat in bed reading. He heard the shower click off and knew David would be out of the shower soon. He looked at the screen, a FaceTime from Alexis. She usually didn’t FaceTime this late, so he knew something was up. He angled himself away from the bathroom door and accepted the call. He saw Alexis looking a bit stressed, her infant son sleeping on her shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Not at all. David is doing his nighttime skincare routine. We’re good. Is everything okay?”

“Ugh. Ted got called away to help birth a calf in Elmdale and Rosie is refusing to go to sleep without her dad here.”

“She used to be a good sleeper.”

“I know. It’s the first time I’ve had to do her bedtime routine alone since Theo arrived and she won’t listen to me.”

“And you think I’m the baby whisperer?” He joked.

“I dunno. Maybe if she had her favorite Uncles tell her a bedtime story she’d go to sleep.”

“We can try. I’m not sure how much help David will be.”

Alexis laughed. “He’s so good with Rosie though.”

“Yeah, but he’s never had to deal with her at night. Whenever we’ve had to put her to bed, he has me do it.”

“She does love her Uncle Patrick.”

“So where is she?”

“I needed to get Theo in his crib. I told her if she laid down I’d come back with a bedtime surprise.”

“Maybe she fell asleep.”

“I doubt it.”

David came out of the bathroom in his favorite black sleep pants and one of Patrick’s old tee shirts. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, before seeing Alexis on the phone. 

“David!”

“Alexis, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“It’s not that early. I just put Theo down and Rosie is refusing to go to sleep.”

“And you think we can help?” David raised an eyebrow.

“Ted is birthing a calf. I was hoping a story from Rosie’s favorite Uncles would help her fall asleep.”

“We can try.” Patrick leaned into David, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

They heard a bedroom door open. “Rosie, do you want to hear a bedtime story?”

“Please mommy.”

“What if I had someone special tell it to you?” Alexis turned the phone to Rosie, she squealed seeing David and Patrick waving to her.

“Uncles!”

“Hi, Rosie! Your mommy told us you needed help falling asleep?”

“I want Daddy.”

“Can we tell you a story instead?” Patrick was so calm with his niece. 

“Okay.”

“Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Rosie. She had a little brother, Prince Theo, and lived with her parents, the King and Queen.” Patrick noticed Rosie’s eyes starting to flutter shut.

“Everyone in the kingdom loved her very much. She loved sparkly things and rainbows, and her uncles.” David added in. 

“She was the best princess in the land.” Patrick smiled, seeing his niece sound asleep. 

Alexis quietly exited her daughter’s bedroom and was silent until the door was closed. “Thank you so much.”

“Any time.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t disturb anything between you two.”

“Alexis,” David whined. 

“Good night, Alexis, I’m glad we could help.”


End file.
